User talk:BeccaLovegood
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Gristers page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:49, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Misunderstanding I didn't know you meant somebody's name, so I unbanned you. Sorry for the mistake. There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, but not for long! 16:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Hello There is a very important issue involving you which needs to be dealt with ASAP. As soon as you see this I need you to come onto chat and have a PM with myself. If I'm not here by the time you get on, you'll need to contact either Zyranne or WhyAmIReadingThis. If either of them and myself aren't on, you need to contact any of the mods and tell them it's in relation to a recent off-site issue which occurred between yourself and a few other users, and I know you know which particular topic I'm referring to. Thank you for your time. - 18:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Its Bigger On The Inside (Hate Mail Goes Here) 17:51, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm a ghost and your host what do you want to know? You Have No LIfe~CorvoAssassin Wanna dance with me Becca :D?- Bigbuzzard1981 Becca... Where do I even start? I guess saying sorry is where I would... So, I'm sorry. Sorry for that one thing I did that pissed you off and made you mad at me. I've decided to just leave the wiki for good knowing that I put my reputation at risk and pushed it over. But before I say goodbye, I have a few things to say... *First, I was being a stupid asshole and was being careless with what I was saying and that's another thing I'd like to apologize about. And I understand why that made you angry at me so much. I never should've made that joke in the first place. *Second, I deeply regret what I've said and what I've done. *Third, I hope you find someone better than me as a friend and someone who makes you feel better instead of pulling you away from it, and I hope that friend meant for you will be there to support you in times of need. *I just want this quarrel between us to be over and be put behind. *Lastly, this may be repetitive but again I wanna say sorry for what I've done and I hope you'll acknowledge this message and kindly reply without any hurtful words. I know I deserve it but I've received so many bad things as it is and I don't want to have any more weight in my shoulders. I do hope you still have the heart to forgive me. And please, reply to this message. - Adam I'm in the business of MISERY, let's take it from the top talk 12:46, March 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Indeed, Becks. I left chat "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:30, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Ban You have a chat-ban log longer than Baja California. Let this be your first and last warning: if you cause any more drama or break any more rules in chat (you should know better by now), these "slap on the wrist" bans you've been getting will be a thing of the past, as I will make your ban much longer. I promise you that. Stop causing problems. You make yourself look like an ass. Mystreve (talk) 11:56, September 24, 2014 (UTC) :You were warned. Take a month-long break from chat. Maybe by that time you will have grown up enough to stop acting like a chronic idiot in chat. :Mystreve (talk) 16:09, December 3, 2014 (UTC)